Ruined
by FreakingLuvTheChipmunks
Summary: Alvin embarrassed Brittany in front of the whole school when he cheated on her with another girl. However this girl isn't just any ordinary girl. No. Brittany has been jealous of this girl ever since she started at West Eastman High. Her name you ask? Charlene. Charlene Benson.
1. Chapter 1

**YAYYYYY. I've been super exited to post this as all the other stories I've written have been one-shots so this is going to be my very first proper story \(^o^)/. So here you go and I hope you like it :DDDDDD**

**Brittany's POV:**

* * *

'RISE AND SHINNNNNEEEEEEEEE MY LOVELIES' Miss Miller sung out as she pulled open the curtains letting the sunlight flood in.

I groaned as I shieled my eyes from the sudden bright light. There was _no _way I was going to school today. Nuh uh. Not after what happened between me and Al- _him _on Friday. In fact I am never _ever_ going to West Eastman High again. I'm going to move to like.. Canada and start a new life over there. I just need the time to book the tickets and pack all my things. So if Miss Miller thinks that I'm going to school today then she's got another thing coming. I mean it. I am NOT going to school today without putting up a fight. So if she thin-

'That includes you too young lady' Miss Miller said firmly as she pulled my duvet off of me and began walking towards the door.

'No wait. You see I really can't go to school today because I have a _really_ sore throat...*cough* and *cough* I'd hate for anyone to catch it so just to be on the *cough* safe side I'm going to stay in bed' and with that I grabbed my duvet and threw it over my head.

'Nice try Brittany' Mrs Miller said as she once again pulled my duvet off of me. 'I want you ready and downstairs in 10 minutes' Miss Miller said in a cheerful tone while walking out the door.

'So much for putting up a fight Brittany' I muttered as I began to get dressed.

I made my way downstairs to find Ellie and Jeanette already putting their jackets on. I didn't take that long did I? Oh well. I gulped down my breakfast, threw my jacket on, gave Miss Miller a hug and caught up with my sisters.

'Thanks for waiting guys' I cried as I tried to get my breath back

Ellie simply rolled her eyes 'Well maybe you shouldn't spend an hour in the bathroom then'

'I don't spend an hour, you just can't tell the time' I said as I stuck my nose up in the air.

'Yeah whatever. Hey umm Brittany? You sure you're going to be alright today, because you know me and Jeanette can always stick around if you want us to. Right Jeanette? Eleanor said in a softer tone than before.

'Right' Jeanette said softly

I smiled weakly.

'Thanks guys but don't worry, I'm Brittany Miller, I can handle anything' I joked trying to lighten up the mood

I hope so anyway.

* * *

As soon as I entered the school. Conversations died down, people stopped what they were doing and watched me walk past. There eyes never leaving me. I could hear people whispering things to each other like:

'Do you think she's been crying?'

'Do you think there going to make up?'

'Do you think she's going to snog some random guy to get back at him?'

I clenched my fists but remained calm. I wasn't going to have a meltdown in front of everyone. I wouldn't give them the satisfaction. Not now. Not ever. I bet they would like that though wouldn't they? To see me have a complete meltdown. Well I hate to disappoint but I'm going to make sure that everyone knows that I'm not balling my eyes out over _him _or any other idiot anytime soon. So if they think-

Oh no. Please no. Not now. Please tell me this isn't happening. I'm not ready. I'm going to have a meltdown. Oh God. And there was me thinking I can totally handle this. Yeah right.

_ He's coming towards me_.

My head is spinning.

_He's getting closer._

I can't breathe.

_He's seen me._

Oh God. I think I'm going to fain- wait. Since when did I get nervous over something as little as this? I mean come on Brittany, this is nothing. You can handle this. Just pull yourself together. Pull yourself together. I said it over and over again.

_He's getting closer_.

I kept telling myself that I am a confident, calm, collected girl. Who doesn't have a panic attack over running into her ex-boyfriend. Who doesn't cry for hours on end when she thinks about what happened last Friday. Who doesn't think about him every second of every day.

_He's watching me. He knows me too well_. _ He knows I'm nervous._

But however many times I said that I'm a calm and collected person. I still didn't believe it. Because what I really believed is that I _used_ to be calm, confident and collected. I _used_ to be the calm, collected girl everyone wanted to be. But not anymore. Just look at me. I'm a complete wreck. No in fact I'm _ruined.__  
_

_He_ ruined me.

You hear that Alvin Seville?

You ruined me.

* * *

**Wow. That took long. Well it was worth it. I just really hope you liked it :D **

**Now im just going to come out with it. My school is starting on Monday and I have to say that I'm not going to be very good at updating on weekdays but I will try! I will probably update mostly on Fridays/Saturdays but I may occasionally surprise you and update on weekdays ;D Anyway pretty please review as I'd love to know what you thought about it and even if you didn't like it I'd still love to know why and how I can improve.**

**Anyway byeeeee for now...And I know I'm annoying as I keep on saying it but pleaseee review!:)**

**Okay. Im seriously going to go now.**

**Bye :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again!**

**So i hope you like this chapter so..enjoy!**

* * *

I wanted to make it stop. I wanted everything to just freeze. I wanted Alvin to never reach me. I wanted to press pause on my life. And in a way I did. But the only thing that was frozen was me. My feet weren't moving. I was frozen. I was stuck in the middle of the hall where everyone was watching me. Great. Just what I needed. I looked around. Where did Alvin go? He was heading towards me a second ago. I'm pretty sure he wa-

'Brittany, we need to talk'

That can't be him, he was half way across the ha-

'Brittany, you can't ignore me forever'

Yep thats him. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up. My blue, electric orbs meeting his gentle, calm, golden brown eyes.

'I'm busy' I stated.

A cocky grin grew on his face.

'Doing what, You've been standing in the same spot for 10 minutes?'

I narrowed my eyes.

'I _said_ I'm busy, what I'm doing is none of your bussiness'

'Your nervous' Alvin simply stated

'I am not' I lied

'Yes you are, Your feet freeze when your nervous. Britt, I know you better than anyone' Alvin said proudly

'You don't' I argued

'I do'

'You don't'

'I do'

'You really think you know me?' I questioned slyly

'I _know_ that I know you' Alvin confidently answered

'Prove it' I challenged

'Fine. Ask me anything'

'What's my favourite colour?'

'Come on Britt, people who don't even _know _you can guess that'

I looked down at my outfit. Almost every item of clothing was pink.

I narrowed my eyes.

'Who's my best friend?'

'Paige'

'Where do I do most of my shopping?'

'Topmunk'

'Whats my favourite book?'

I grinned, he wouldn't guess this one. He couldn-

'You don't have one. Your trick questions don't work on me babe' Alvin chuckled as he gave me one of his 'bad boy smiles' that can make almost every girl swoon. But not me. Not anymore. Not afte- What am I even doing? I'm meant to be mad at him. He _cheated _on me. He hurt me. And now everything is supposed to be back to normal? I'm not doing this. I'm not letting him play me.

I sighed.

'Alright, one last question' I said in a more serious tone than before.

'If you insist' Alvin grinned as he winked at me.

'What _used _to be the most important day in the world for me. More important than my birthday.'

Alvin's grin faded. He didn't know. I _knew _he wouldn't know.

'I-I- Your-'

'Sorry what was that?'

'Your- um-'

'Alvin Seville stuttering. Thats new'. I mocked.

'Shutup' Alvin growled

'You still haven't said your answer. What used to be the most important day in the world for me?' I repeated, already knowing what his answer would be.

'I dont know' Alvin mumbled admitting his defeat.

'Thought so' I snorted and walked past him purposely bashing my shoulder with his.

* * *

As soon as I was out of sight I ran to the girls toilets and stared at the mirror. A single tear fell down from my eyes, followed by another and another, until soon, a steady stream of salty tears were flowing down my cheek. I closed my eyes not wanting to see myself. See how weak I had become. However tempting it was I couldn't keep my eyes closed forever, so I slowly opened them and the first thing I saw was my own reflection. Except, it didn't look like me. The girl is the mirror looked broken. Her skin was pale. Her eyes red and puffy. Her cheeks were stained with tears. That girl, what happened to her?

I placed the palm of both my hands on the sink and sighed. Alvin happened to her. Alvin Seville happened. That girl used to be the hottest girl in school. The girl that people looked up to. The girl that everyone wanted to be.

I cleared those thoughts away and the looked at the clock. Five minutes till the bell went. Five minutes till the fun_ really_ started, well for Jeanette and Simon anyway.

I dared to snatch another look in the mirror. However I was pleasantly surprised. I no longer looked pale and my eyes weren't as puffy as before. Seeing this gave me almost a surge in confidence. I mean, is my life really as bad as I think? I mean I'm pret-beautiful. I have the best sisters. I mean sure, there are a few problems. I mean my heart is broken but that doesn't mean it can't be mended, right? Not to mention there are other guys out there that are ten times better than Alvin out there. Besides it can't get any worse, right?

I was starting to feel better. There was even a small smile on my face. And for the first time ever since _it _happened it wasn't a fake smile. It was a genuine smile and do you know what? It felt great. No wonder Ellie does it so much.

I took a glance at the clock again. Three minutes till the bell. I sighed. I better fix my makeup before the bell goes. I hated school. But today I was determined to have a small smile on for the whole day. At least _some_ parts of the day.

My thoughts were interupted by the sound of the bathroom door opening. I heard footsteps that seemed to be getting closer. I could tell that the person was wearing high heels from the sound of her footsteps. I was genuinely curious to see who it was as not many people go to the toilet just before the bell goes. I continued applying my makeup until I realised the footsteps had stopped. I looked at the mirror and that smile that I worked so hard on faded. Completely.

I take it all back. Every word. My life _is _as bad as I think. And turns out my life can get worse. It fact it just has.

Because standing in front of me was the girl that caused all this pain.

Standing in front of me was the girl that managed to completely ruin my life all in a day's work.

Standing in front of me was Charlene.

Charlene Benson.

* * *

***squeals* Yayyyyyy! Hope you liked it so please R&R ;D**

**Bye till next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally! That took foreverrrrrrrrr :( **

**Worth it though :DDDD**

**Anyway I hope you like it!**

* * *

I could tell from the expression on her face. She wasn't sorry for what happened on Friday and the conversation we were about to have wasn't going to be an hour long apology. I have to say I was kind of glad. All I've gotten since Friday has been pity and I'm beginning to get tired of it. Not to mention that Charlene is probably the last person I want pity from. I had always been secretly jealous of Charlene even though I was considered to be more popular and prettier than her. She has long golden locks that cascaded down her back and the most perfect figure a girl could have. Not to mention she had the most vivid green eyes. I would never admit it though.

"Oh Brittany. Me and you are such good friends" Charlene said smoothly as she circled me

I wasn't liking where this conversation was going.

"And I don't want our friendship to crumble"

What friendship?

"And I'm not going to lie. Alvin had been pursuing me for a while"

Was she telling the truth, had Alvin been pursuing her? I could feel my eyes already flooding with tears. I can't cry in front of Charlene. I just can't. Thoughts about how she would humiliate me rushed through my mind making me zone out of the conversation we were having.

"Alright?"

I suddenly snapped back into reality realising I hadn't said a word since the conversation started.

"I said _alright_?" Charlene in a threatening tone

I began to panic. She was playing all sweet and innocent a minute a go..What happened? What was I going to say, I didn't even know what she was talking about!? I mentally slapped myself. Why hadn't I paid more attention in the first place. Reluctantly, I put my pride to one side and decided to admit that I honestly had no idea what she was talking about.

"I don't understand" I admitted bowing my head slightly in embarrassment

Charlene gave a frustrated groan.

"Listen _Brittany _me and you are going to be seeing a lot of each other now that Alvin has asked me to be his girlfriend so me and you are going to have get along so you better get your act together because if you ruin my chances with Alvin then I'll I'll- .

I ignored the girlfriend part knowing she was just trying to press my buttons and smirked. This was my chance to finally have some fun.

"You'll what?" I questioned innocently

"I'll-

"Sorry, I missed that?"

"I'll-UGH" and with that she stomped out

I grinned. That was probably the most fun I've had in weeks.

My grin faded. I felt pathetic. It was true. That was the most fun I've had in weeks. It wasn't always like this. There was a time where I probably the fun girl-Time.. Time. THE BELL. My eyes furiously searched the room for the clock. Oh god.

I was 15 minutes late for class. I cursed under my breath. How could I _not _notice the bell had gone. I hurriedly grabbed my makeup and stuffed it in my bag. I ran through the hallways to my next less- I came to a halt. Where was I even going? I didn't even know what my next lesson was. I mentally slapped myself for being so unorganised. I rummaged through my bag looking for my timetable. And there it was. Right at the bottom of my bag. I pulled it out of my bag and tried to get it open on the right page. I was beginning to get frustrated as I couldn't find the pag- *THUMP* I clenched my fists together and bent down to the floor to pick up my timetable. Honestly. I'm getting clumsier. Maybe Jeanette clumsiness is rubbing off on me, I shuddered at the thought but forced myself to focus. As I was getting back up my eyes caught sight of a bracelet. I bent down again to get a closer look. The bracelet looked oddly familiar. It seemed to be made of silver but all the colour had worn away over time leaving it a dirty brown colour. I tried to put it down but it felt as if I was almost attached to it. I forced myself to drop it and kick it near the lockers so I could concentrate on finding out what my next lesson was. I threw my timetable open and quickly flicked through it to the right page. My eyes wandered around the timetable till I found Monday.

Maths.

I had maths. _Great._

My eyes suddenly widened with realisation.

I had a whole maths lesson seated next to..

Alvin.

* * *

**I need to ask you guys this because it's kind of bugging me. When I write chapters it takes me ages as I find it quite hard to write my ideas down and I always feel its not good enough. I also don't want to let anyone of you guys down :( So i was wondering if it was because I'm new to writing Fanfiction stories? Did you have the same problems when you just started writing stories? I'd like to know about your experiences as a beginner to :) **

**Anyway. ****Pleaseplease review and tell me what you thought about this chapter.**

**Ps: Brittany timetable is kind of a book where you write your hw etc and has a timetable in it**

**(And sorry this chapter is kind of shorter than usual. I have my reasons though *taps nose* :DDD)**

**Bye for now :)**


End file.
